Holding Her Close
by ELM22
Summary: Based immediately after Law of Gravity, when Catherine watches Mike Keppler die. Holy Cow! I actually wrote something with a K rating! Somebody mark it on a calendar, because I assure you, it WON'T be happening again! ;


**A/N: This stuck in my head after watching Law of Gravity and Keppler's death. Poor Catherine, she's been through so much grief that they never show. **

**Thank you, JellyBeanChiChi, for taking the time to read this for me when you're busy with your own goings-on. :)  
**

* * *

** HOLDING HER CLOSE**

* * *

She watched as Mike Keppler took his last breath after she held him in his arms. Even as she held him, she knew nothing she could do would save him. After his heart ceased to beat, Catherine Willows stood at the back of an ambulance in a shady motel parking lot where hookers and drug dealers did their dirty deeds. The only thing that kept her from totally losing it then and now was her friend, Gil Grissom.

He calmly walked her to his car, holding her close with his arm around her shoulders, and drove her home that night. After parking his car in her driveway he helped her up the front steps as she moved on weak legs.

Gil took the keys from her when Catherine's shaking hands would not allow her to unlock the front door and did it for her. She was thankful that her daughter Lindsey was at a friend's house for the night because they both hated it when Catherine brought her work home with her. But everyone knew that sometimes that was just unavoidable. Gil walked her to the couch where she plopped down and covered her face with her hands as she consumed by her grief.

"I'm just so damn angry!" Catherine finally yelled past her sobs.

Gil sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close as her sobs wracked both their bodies. He wished he knew what to say. He wished he had some magical words to make his friend's pain disappear but all Gil could do was be there for her. He held her tight, let her know she wasn't alone and it was okay to grieve for the loss of her friend.

He had only just met Mike Keppler and had not had the time to really get to know him. But he had heard good things about him in the lab and from reading his resume. But then he learned Keppler convinced Catherine to deceive the team, and that hadn't set well with Grissom.

But this was not the time to talk about that. This was the time to concentrate on Catherine and her needs.

As she began to calm from her crying spell she pulled back from Gil's hug and thanked him. He only smiled and took her hand. His seemingly uncharacteristic show of physical contact touched her even more and as the tears came again she held his hand in a strong grip and covered her eyes with her other hand.

"I don't know how much more I can take." She yelled before raising her head and staring across the room. "First Eddie… then Sam… and now… Mike. Am I doomed to see every man in my life die horrible deaths?!"

Unsure of what to say Grissom remained silent and wrapped his arm around her shoulder again, pulling her close as she melted into his embrace and continued to grieve for her loss. He would be there for her and stay for as long as she needed. Whether it be for an hour or two or the rest of the night. She had taken care of everyone else for so long that it was time for someone to look after her needs and that's what Grissom would do.

When her grief had worn her down he gently guided her down to her bed and eased her onto the bed. He silently helped her out of her light jacket and shirt, leaving her in her tank top, and took off her socks and shoes. He noticed Catherine rub her forehead as he knelt in front of her and rested a hand on her knee.

"Headache?" He quietly asked and she nodded.

Without another word he moved to her adjoining bathroom and got her a glass of water and two aspirin. A soft smile tugged at Catherine's lips as she took the two pills and washed them down with the cool water.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," he smiled and set the glass on the nightstand.

"What, are you gonna sleep with me?" She chuckled lightly when he lifted her laden legs onto the bed and covered her with the blankets.

"No," he whispered as he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. "Have you ever known me to take advantage of you?"

"Not for sex, just paperwork."

"Go to sleep, Catherine," he said as he gently brushed the hair from her face. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Catherine didn't remember him leaving but when she awoke early the next morning she was alone in her bedroom and noticed the door had been left ajar. Pulling her robe on and tying the sash she walked down the hall and found Grissom asleep on the couch, with his arm slung over his eyes. The blanket that he had pulled off the back of the couch to cover himself against the cold was askew on his legs and hanging on the floor.

With a grateful smile Catherine picked the blanket up and covered him with it. She could never be quite sure what had changed in Grissom over the years but she had watched him go from happy and full of life to depressed and lifeless then back again. She hoped that he stayed this way -- caring and loving for his friends who had become more like a family to him than anything else.

She heard his cell phone buzzing on the coffee table and picked it up. The caller ID read Ecklie. She opened the phone and hit the power button, shutting it off. It could wait this time. Her rescuer needed his rest.


End file.
